Ain't Ever Coming Down
by OptimisticLady
Summary: Sometimes, Sherlock can be a comforting person. Only when necessary. One shot based on my Sherlock fanfic. Sherlock/OC


_I'll be careful, so don't be afraid  
You're safe here, no, these arms won't let you break  
I'll put up a sign in the clouds  
So they all know that we ain't ever coming down_

–_**Ten Feet Tall, Afrojack.**_

Upon entering the living room of 221B Baker Street, the first thing Katrina did was kick off her shoes and pull off her jumper, discarding both on the floor. Then the next thing she did was glance around the room, looking for Sherlock. As soon as her eyes found him seated at one end of the sofa (the end furthest from her) quietly reading a book, Katrina crept over and then lay down so that her head was resting in his lap. An arm was curled around his legs too.

After a few moments, Sherlock's hand went to Katrina's hair and started softly stroking it, and she shut her eyes at the soothing nature of the gesture.

"Tired?"

"Hmm," she responded with.

"Do you want tea?"

"Hmm."

"You do realise I have to _move_ if you want tea?"

"I don't want tea just yet," she said. Sherlock then closed the book and put it on the arm of the sofa. Katrina rolled so that she was now looking up at Sherlock, and clasped her hands over her stomach. He had to cease in stroking her hair.

"Well, what do you want?"

Katrina closed her eyes.

"I don't know."

"Miss Jenkins, I'm afraid you can't use my lap as a pillow."

"Please?"

"Fine," Sherlock sighed, draping his arm over her and setting the other one down awkwardly by his side. She'd set him in a bit of predicament, but at least she was comfortable. Sherlock supposed that was all that mattered. "Mycroft overwork you today?"

"No."

Sherlock paused for a moment.

"Then why are you so tired?"

She ended up opening her eyes at this, and bit her lip gently before sitting up causing Sherlock to flail a little, and hurriedly getting off the sofa to pace up and down in front of him.

"You know... you know that person I shot a few months ago?" she started off slowly.

"Yes," Sherlock replied quickly.

"Liar. I didn't tell you about that." Katrina glared at him for a few moments and she passed in front of him.

"I deduced it."

"Of _course_ you did."

"Back to the point?" Sherlock folded his arms.

"Sorry. Anyway, Mycroft's being sued for it... even though it wasn't him."

Sherlock gave her an odd look.

"My brother is being sued for something you did out of _defence?_"

She stopped in front of him entirely.

"How do _you_ know I did it in defence?! I could have shot them for kicks."

"You're not an idiot though."

"I had to hack the computers of the lawyer and the victim just to try and rid us of the case."

Sherlock was quiet again.

"So you shot John's sister who's currently suing Mycroft and you had to delete the case from all of the computers in the country that would be holding that valuable information?"

"How did you know it was Harriet Watson?!" Katrina cried out, a pained look on her face as she then promptly fell to her knees on the floor, her head in her heads as she willed herself not to cry. Sherlock paused for a moment, before coming to sit on the floor opposite her. He knew exactly what he should do, but he didn't do it. He wanted to talk her through things, just to clear her mind before he gave her any sort of comfort.

"Kat... Mycroft told me. He told me _everything_ because he knew you would take your time with it," he said in a rather gentle voice. She peeked out at him from behind her hands.

"He did?" she squeaked out.

"He did." Sherlock shuffled closer to Katrina and gently put his arms around her. "And nobody blames you for what you did either. You did it within your own right. You did it because it was your job to do it. Nobody understands that better than Mycroft and I."

Slowly, Katrina's arms found their way around Sherlock, and she held him tighter than she thought she had ever done before. It was a strange thing, for a self-proclaimed sociopath to be so understanding of her situation, but here he was doing just _that. _Katrina breathed in his scent – chemicals and tea and limes.

"Thank you," she whispered, and that was all she really needed to say. Sherlock knew that there was more meaning behind those two words, and there was no need for her to add on anything. He just _knew_, because that was what he was like in a nutshell. With time, he could easily understand what relationships were about – potentially, what _love_ was about. And he knew that as of right now, Katrina needed some down time.

"How about that cup of tea?" he murmured. A grin now cracked out on her face.

"Yes please."

* * *

**I guess this is kind of spoiler-y in regards to my series of Sherlock fanfics, but ah well! I did this for my friend's song challenge. Hope you all enjoyed :)**

**-OL**


End file.
